Needy
by Noizchild Johnson
Summary: 19th Ghost Doll book. Hisoka has been alone for most of the summer. He's been avoiding his colleagues and going home early after work. The reason? His ex, Jessie, has come back and this time, she is a broken soul. She has seen the horror of her hometown, Hell. Hisoka has no idea what happened to her, but he feels obliugated to care for her. However, her mom is hunting her down.
1. Hisoka

Needy

 _Chapter One: Hisoka:_

He spent his summer alone. Hisoka seemed withdrawn from his colleagues since mid-August. At first, no one thought much about it. (Most of them were "busy" after all.) The boy even acted everything was okay. Tsuzuki tried to invite him out to dinner.

"Hey," the older shinigami said. "That new sushi bar opened yesterday. Want to come out with me?" Hisoka shook his head.

"Nah, I'm good," he replied. This went on for five days. Finally, Tsuzuki couldn't understand why.

"Hisoka," he spoke up on August twenty-eighth. His partner didn't look up from his paperwork.

"Uh-huh?" he asked. Tsuzuki's eyes shifted around for a brief second. He leaned in close.

"Is it a new girlfriend?" Tsuzuki whispered. Hisoka jerked his head upwards with a shock.

"What?!" he shouted. His partner had the answer he needed just by looking at the expression on his face.

"Okay," Tsuzuki said. "Of course not. Sorry." Hisoka tilted his head at him.

"Why?" he asked. The older shinigami shrugged him off.

"Nothing, it's just…" Tsuzuki tried to think of how to say it. "You haven't been around much lately."

"What do you mean?"

"You're going home earlier."

"Well, so do you."

Tsuzuki nodded uneasily. "Well, yeah… but that's me." _Okay, this isn't going as I had it in my head._ He cleared his throat.

"Is everything okay?" the older shinigami asked.

"Yes," Hisoka replied. His partner breathed out.

"Good," he said.

"Are _you_ okay?" Hisoka asked. Tsuzuki jerked his head upwards.

"Huh?" he asked. "Oh, yeah! Yeah! I'm fine, Anna-chan's fine! Everything's fine!" Tsuzuki tried to laugh it off as Hisoka looked at him funny.

 _Right…_

Tsuzuki calmed himself down and came out with, "I just miss you, that's all."

Hisoka raised an eyebrow at him. "Why?"

"Well, when was the last time we were together alone outside of work?"

"A year maybe?"

"Exactly! We should go out for dinner or something."

Hisoka smiled and shook his head. "Thanks, but no thanks."

"You sure? I just want to know why."

"I'd like to be alone for a little while. I can't tell you reasons right now."

Tsuzuki sat back in his chair. "Well, I'm always here for you if you want to talk."

"I know."

Neither man spoke for the rest of the night. Hisoka went home without a word. Tsuzuki could only watch and worry about his partner.

 _Hisoka-kun…_

* * *

Hisoka walked up to his apartment. He unlocked the door and took off his shoes. The shinigami made his way to the living room. He smiled in the doorway.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Hisoka said in a soft voice. Jessie sat on his couch in a daze.


	2. Jessie

_Chapter Two: Jessie:_

She was a wreck. Jessie had escaped from home. She found him back in August. Hisoka awoke to scratching on his door.

"What is it?" he mumbled, walking down the hall. The shinigami drew open the door. His eyes widened in shock.

"Jessie?" he asked. The demon looked worse than hell. Her face had bruises all over. She looked like she had been crying. More tears streamed down her face. The rain washed away the dried blood off of her skin, hair, and clothes in vain. More bruises and cuts covered her body. Her lips murmured something almost inaudible.

"Hi… so… ka…" Jessie murmured. She collapsed into his arms. Hisoka caught her in shock.

"Jessie?" he asked. "Jessie? Jessie!" He ended up caring for her most of the summer. She didn't speak or move. Hisoka fed and bathed her. Tonight would be no different.

"You hungry?" Hisoka asked. He took slow steps forward.

"I'll go make some soup," he whispered. Hisoka didn't know why he was doing this. Everything he went through with Jessie was still fresh on his mind. She put him through hell. All of the drugs, drinking, fighting, and crime still haunted him. He should be hating her. Yet here he was, making her soup. Hisoka couldn't understand why.

He carried the soup into the living room. "Here you are," the shinigami whispered. He pulled out a spoon and began feeding Jessie. The soup drabbled down her mouth. Hisoka wiped it away.

This wasn't like her. He couldn't even feel anything from her. The demon's emotions were dead inside. He couldn't even see what happened to her. Hisoka still had questions for his ex. Why did she come to him? What happened to her? In any case, no one else could know Jessie was here.

Hisoka gave her the last spoonful. He took the bowl back to the kitchen. He's been doing this for six weeks now. Even Hisoka wondered if it would end. He didn't know how to help Jessie. The boy couldn't go to anyone either. Maybe, this was a test. Would he succumb to that dark period in his life again? Hisoka shook his head.

 _I can't think about that_ , he thought. _She needs me now. I can't abandon her._ Hisoka had to take care of her. He turned and headed back to the living room. Tonight was rather quiet. The difference from their nights together in the past chilled him.

 _I don't know how to take this! It's almost creepy._ He sat down next to Jessie.

"I wish I could do more to help you," he said. Her blank eyes gave him nothing. He touched her hand again. Nothing filled his head. Hisoka looked her in the eye. _What happened to you?_

Hisoka might not have seen it yet, but he will unlock a new level of hell for them. For now, all remained quiet. He pulled her to her feet.

"Let's get your bath ready," Hisoka whispered. He led her down the hall. Tonight will be no different. In fact, he predicted what would come next. Bath time and bed time would follow. Hisoka undressed and washed Jessie. Pretty ironic, really. He was the broken one in the relationship and now the roles switched. Still, it hurt to see her like this. Hisoka should've turned back at that thought. He could just quietly have cared for her like this until she got better.

However, the plan changed when he put her up that September night.


	3. Spiders

_Chapter Three: Spiders:_

She stared at ceiling. Jessie still couldn't speak. Hisoka pulled the sheets over her.

"Good night," he whispered. Hisoka walked back to his room. His ex could still hear everything. Sadly, she couldn't tell him what was wrong. The demon saw hell in her eyes. Her escape took so much out of her. Jessie fought to make herself talk.

 _I have to tell him! I have to!_ She couldn't move her body. The demon focused on her mouth. _Hi… so… ka… Hiso… ka… Hisoka… Hisoka… Hisoka… Hisoka! Hisoka!_

The shinigami awoke to a voice shouting in his head. He looked around in the dark and found no one. _What was that?_

 _Hisoka!_

The boy froze. "Jessie?"

 _Yes! It's me!_

Her ex looked confused at first. "Where are you?"

 _In bed like you left me._

"Then… how?"

 _What? I can barely hear you now. Speak to me with you mind._

Hisoka figured out what she was doing. _So you're talking with your mind?_

 _Yes._

 _Alright. What happened to you?_

 _I was tortured in hell._

 _What?! Why? By who?_

 _I don't want to say._

 _What do you mean?_

 _Please don't ask. I don't want to talk about it._

Hisoka detected a wave of fear in her tone. It almost frightened him. _Okay…_

 _Thank you._

 _So, why come to me?_

 _You're the only one that I could trust. Please help me._

Her ex didn't know how to take this. Jessie had lied before. He wanted to hope that this was the case. However, something in voice told him otherwise.

 _Why can't you move?_

 _It's part of a long story. Ahhh!_

Hisoka nearly jumped at her heavy breathing. _What's the matter?_

 _I'm in trouble! Please… help! They are after me! She wants to kill me! Help!_

 _What do you mean? Who's after you?_ He could only get gagging and gasps.

 _Jessie? Jessie? Talk to me!_

 _Help me, Hisoka!_

 _Jessie? Jessie?_ He couldn't hear anything in his head. Hisoka held his fist to his chest. She's still here. He darted up from his bed. Hisoka didn't have the details, but he couldn't walk away. With turning to the other shinigami for help out of the question, he picked up his phone and dialed another number that could help him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jessie's mother smirked over her wine. _Found that rotten girl!_ The older demon went on the move again.

"I'm not done with you!" she shouted. "I will end you, you spoiled like bitch!" Her trail left white flames in her wake.


	4. Smoky Maiden

_Chapter Four: Smoky Maiden:_

Jessie's mother breathed in the smoke around her. She hadn't experienced this thrill in years. She ruled over her domain in hell, but lately things were getting boring. Jessie ran away months before and her mother didn't have her favorite toy to abuse. The woman took another drink.

 _That girl gives me headaches_ , she thought. The woman never wanted to be a mother. She didn't even know that she was pregnant. Jessie's mother frowned at the memories of her daughter as a baby.

 _I should've killed her when I had the chance_ , she thought. Her latest toy sat down next to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked. The demon woman sighed.

"No," she said.

"What's wrong?" He placed his hands on her shoulders, but she shoved him off.

"Not now!" the woman hissed. Her toy pouted at her, frowning.

"I wish I could help," he whimpered. Jessie's mother turned to him with a little smile on her face.

"Soon," she murmured. She kissed him on the lips. The surge made her toy weaker. Jessie's mother had to hold him up.

"Easy there," she whispered. Her toy rested against her big breasts.

"I'm okay," he said in a weak voice. "I just… want to… help… you…" He died in her arms. Jessie's mother brushed aside the toy's hair.

"That's good for now," she whispered. "You served me well." She rested him on the dusty ground.

"Your heart is now mine, beautiful man," the demon murmured. She put her hand on his chest and sank her nails inside. His still heart brought her tears. He was one of the good ones too. This dark-haired young man didn't die the first time she rode him. For seven months, he stayed by her side. Seven long months, together. Jessie's mom, Jade, felt a little sad.

 _You were so good_ , she thought. Jade bit into the heart. The taste of the blood made her head spin. His heart didn't last long in her hands. Jade licked up the blood afterwards. She healed his chest closed. The nameless toy was buried where he lay. Jade moved on alone.

* * *

She could smell her daughter again. You won't escape this time. Jade picked up her her cell phone.

"Yeah, hello?" she asked. "Yeah. I need you to do something for me." Jade's lips curved into a smirk.

"Excellent," she purred. "I am counting on you." Jade hung up before disappearing into the sky.

Jessie gasped in her bed with a shock to her body. _Momma! Momma! I don't want to die! Please don't kill me!_ Her screaming filled the silence in her mind.

* * *

At the front door, Hisoka waited. Around seven o'clock, help arrived. The shinigami drew open the door.

"I'm glad you're here," he said.


	5. Into the Pale

_Chapter Five: Into the Pale:_

Hotaru tilted her head. "Okay… why did you call me here?" Hisoka glanced around for a second.

"Follow me," he whispered. The shinigami led her down the hall.

"She's here," he said. Hisoka pushed open the door. Hotaru looked in shock. Jessie lay on her back, shaking as if having a seizure.

"Is that…?" the loli demon asked.

"Yes," Hisoka replied. Hotaru whipped around.

"Didn't she…"

Hisoka's face burned red. "Yes!" He paused with another thought. "Wait, how do…?"

"Demons talk, dear boy."

A sweat drop formed on Hisoka's head. "Oh…"

Hotaru cleared her throat. "So, why is she here?"

"It's a long story."

The loli demon frowned. "I could get in trouble for this."

"I know."

"So why help your ex?"

Hisoka looked down at his feet. "I don't know."

She tilted her head at him. "You don't know?"

"I feel that I have to. Please?"

Hotaru sighed. "Alright."

"Thank you."

"Right…" The loli demon turned to Jessie and held her hands over her chest. She drew her eyes closed. _Come to me. Reveal yourself to me._ Hotaru pushed her mind through the darkness. The loli demon found herself floating above empty space. She searched for any sign.

 _Come on. Show me where you are._ Her eyes caught a flicker of light.

 _Jessie? Is that you down there? Give me a sign._ The light flickered on and off at her feet.

"There!" Hotaru sailed down towards the light. However, something scratched at her leg. She sucked in a mouthful of air.

"I will not turn back!" Hotaru pushed herself further. Blood flowed from her legs as the clawing deepened up her body. She gritted her teeth.

"I will not turn back now!" The clawing tore at her arms. Her blood splashed on her torn clothes.

"Hold on, Jessie! I'm coming!" Hotaru drew in a breath and dove down deeper. She held out her pain through the pain. She reached for the light and grabbed on.

"I've got you! Hang on tight!" She sailed upwards to the exit. The clawing grew into lashes. One even bit into her leg. Hotaru gave it her all not scream.

 _I won't let go! Injure me all you want, but I'm taking her with me! Now move!_ Hotaru flew further to the exit. _Almost… there…_ The lashes made her skin burn. Hotaru gritted her teeth and shut her eyes.

When she returned, Hotaru collapsed onto floor, bleeding. Hisoka rushed to her side.

"Are you okay?" he asked. The loli demon looked up.

"I'm alright," she said. "I'll live." Hisoka rushed to his bathroom and returned with medical supplies. He began to tend her wounds.

"Stop," Hotaru said. "I'm going to be fine!"

"But…" the shinigami said.

"Tend to your friend!" she shouted. Hisoka froze when he heard sheets rustling. He looked up to see Jessie sitting up, staring at him.

"Jessie?" her ex asked. The demon girl gave him a blank stare.

"Who are you?" she asked.


	6. Black Sun

_Chapter Six: Black Sun:_

Hisoka stared at her with his mouth a gasp. "What?"

"Where is this place?" Jessie asked. Hisoka turned to Hotaru.

"What's going on?" he asked. The loli demon leaned into the patient's face.

"Do you know what your name is?" she asked.

"Yes," Jessie answered. "I'm Jessie."

"Where did you come from?"

"Hell."

"Why did you escape?"

Jessie shook her head. "I see..." Hotaru murmured in thought.

"What is it?" Hisoka sked.

"Come with me for a second?" Hotaru asked. He followed her into the kitchen.

"Part of herself is gone," the loli demon spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Hisoka asked.

"It's kind of hard to explain, I guess." Hotaru tried to think of the best way to break it down. "She's like a computer. Jessie's crashed and I got her functioning again. However, some of her memory is gone."

"How?" Hisoka asked.

"Don't know. It's probably back in the space I pulled her out of."

"Can't you get it back?"

Hotaru shook her head. "It's too dangerous to go back in. A nasty spell is ravishing her from the inside out."

"What?!" He looked towards the doorway. "Can it be broken?"

Hotaru bit on her lower lip. "It's an aggressive spell." She paced around nervously. "This might be beyond me."

"I can't go to them," Hisoka complained.

"I know that, but we don't have a choice in the matter."

"Hello?" Jessie asked from the room. Hisoka sighed.

"What am I supposed to do for the time being?"

"I don't know, take care of her."

Hisoka frowned. "Fine. You have to find a way to break the spell." The shinigami headed down the hall. Hotaru dropped back her head.

"Okay… It won't be that easy. Don't count on fast results."

Hisoka returned to the guest room. Jessie stared at him as he slid the door closed behind him.

"I apologize for that," Hisoka said.

"Who are you?" the demon asked again.

"I'm Kurosaki Hisoka," the shinigami replied. "Pleased to meet you." He bowed as she blinked at him.

"Hi-so-ka?"

"Yes. This is my apartment. Tell me, what's the last thing you remember before escaping from Hell?"

Jessie tried to think and remember. Small flashes entered her brain. "There was something."

Hisoka's interest peaked. "What?"

Jessie pressed her lips together. She mumbled something under her breath. Hisoka tilted his head.

"What?" he asked. Jessie gave him a desperate look.

"Old Blue," she replied. "I have to find Old Blue!" Tears streamed down her face. Hisoka felt his heart aching for her. She was supposed to be this evil being that ruined his life. Here she sat in his bed looking like a broken child. She didn't even remember him. Hisoka still had many questions for his ex. Why come to him? Who put that spell on her? What happened to her?

Outside his window, the smoke hovered over the glass, spying. The shinigami's eyes only managed to steal a glance before it was gone. _What is going on here?_


	7. Struggling

_Chapter Seven: Struggling:_

Jessie stayed under Hisoka's care. He still wasn't used to her like this. Some elements felt familiar. Dinners were quiet these days. In his drugged out haze, they sat together in shimmering rage. Now, it felt awkward. Neither one could really speak to each other. Jessie ate like a little kitten at the table. Hisoka's questions would have to wait. Jessie glanced up at him.

"Do I have something on my face?" she asked. Hisoka shook his head.

"No," he said. "It's just…"

"What?"

Hisoka remembered this scenario. Her tone tasted like gall back then. Jessie only wanted a fight. Under his frustration and heartbreak for Tsuzuki, Hisoka would cave in. However…

 _I can't feel anything from her_ , Hisoka thought. He lowered his chopsticks.

"You and I were in a relationship," he confessed. The demon gave him a confused look.

"What?" she asked.

"I know it sounds crazy, but it happened."

Jessie shook her head. "No, that can't be right. I already have a boyfriend."

A puzzled look came onto Hisoka's face. "What?"

"Did I cheat on him?"

"No."

Jessie's eyes shifted from him. "Are we still…?"

"Oh, no! No! We're over." Hisoka tried to block out embarrassing memories of their time together. Jessie gave him a peculiar look.

"Was it bad?" she asked.

"I'm sorry?" Hisoka asked.

"Our relationship. Was it that bad?"

He lowered his shoulders. Hisoka didn't want to relive any of this. The shinigami waved her off. "I don't want to talk about it." He glanced over at his ex. "Who are you dating?"

Jessie sat back with a proud smile and her hands on her hips. "Hikaru!"

"What's he like?"

Her cheeks colored light pink. "Well… he was really cute. He's a good boy. I love him so much."

At first, Hisoka couldn't see it. "Where is he now?"

Jessie began to frown. "I…" Her voice broke into gasps. A wave of pain ripped through her brain. "Oh god!"

"Jessie?" Hisoka asked. The demon trembled and panted.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" Suddenly, she stopped. Jessie lifted her head, blinking. "Strange… What were we talking about?" Hisoka narrowed his eyes at her.

"You don't remember?" he asked. His ex shook her head. The shinigami tried to figure out what was unfolding here. After helping her to bed when they finished, Hisoka got on the phone.

"Watari?" he asked.

"What is it, Bon?" the scientist asked on the other line. Hisoka leaned against the wall in hallway.

"I need you to look up something for me," he said.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Could you look up someone named Hikaru?"

"May I ask why?"

Hisoka put his hand to his forehead. "There might be a clue in this case we're working."

"Okay…"

"Please?"

"Alright."

"Thank you."

"Anything else?" Watari asked. Hisoka shook his head.

"No, good night," he said. The shinigami hung up and looked at Jessie's room. This began to present problems on the grounds of history. He clutched the phone, lowering his head. _Am I going to relapse when she comes back to her old self?_


	8. Bonds

_Chapter Eight: Bonds:_

Hisoka tried his best to fake it at work. _Everything's fine_ , he told himself. In a sense, Tsuzuki suspected otherwise.

"Hisoka," he spoke up at their desks. His partner didn't look up from his paperwork.

"Yes?" he asked.

"You doing anything for lunch?" Tsuzuki asked.

"No."

"Great! There's a new yakisoba place that just opened last week. Good food."

"Do you always think with your stomach?"

"Please?"

Hisoka sighed. "Fine, whatever."

Tsuzuki squealed loud enough to draw attention. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Hisoka rolled his eyes. "Whatever." Anything to shut him… No, to forget about her. It was easier when he didn't care.

 _Why did she have to come back?_ Hisoka sat at the yakisoba bar lost in thought. Tsuzuki looked up from his lunch.

"Something wrong?" he asked. "Hisoka? Hisoka?" The younger shinigami looked up.

"Did you say something?" he asked. Tsuzuki frowned at him.

"Is something bothering you?" he asked. Hisoka dropped his shoulders.

"I loved you, you know?" he asked.

"Yeah…" Tsuzuki replied.

"No, you don't!" Hisoka breathed out. "It's okay. I am getting over you gradually. I have been doing good, but…" Hisoka's heart began twist with pain. This was easier in his head.

"I'm worried that I'll relapse soon," he confessed. Tsuzuki lowered his chopsticks.

"What are you saying?" he asked.

"I am in serious trouble," Hisoka admitted.

"Did something happen?"

His partner's hand trembled. "She's back."

The color drained from Tsuzuki's face. "No…"

"It's not like that this time. Something's wrong."

"How?"

"I can't explain it!"

"Don't do anything stupid, Hisoka!"

"I won't! She needs me right now!"

"Hisoka…"

His partner put his hand to his forehead. "Forget it, okay? Forget I said anything!"

"Hisoka…"

"Look, can we talk about something else?" the younger shinigami asked.

"Fine," Tsuzuki said. "How is the Eda-Kimoto case going?"

"They are still looking for the leak."

"Damn it." Tsuzuki took another drink of sake.

"Should you be drinking that right now?"

"It's fine! I don't even have that much."

"That much?"

"Yes!" Tsuzuki frowned. "You're starting to sound like Anna-chan."

"How is she doing?" Hisoka asked. That question caught his partner off-guard.

"Why?" he asked.

"Just asking."

"Fine, she's fine."

Hisoka finished his meal. "We'll get them."

"Huh?" Tsuzuki asked. The younger shinigami patted him on the back.

"We will get the mole in the bureau," Hisoka assured him. Tsuzuki didn't know what to say.

"Hisoka…" he murmured. His partner held up his hand.

"I'll see you back at the office," he said in a low voice. The younger shinigami paid his part of the tab and left. Hisoka forced himself not look back. This could work out, right? He was over Tsuzuki and was almost done fixing himself. Hisoka froze on the street. That was true for Tsuzuki, but what about Jessie? Hisoka already regretted going home tonight. He looked back at the yakisoba shop. The shinigami pulled out his phone and dialed up the number for this situation.

"Hello?" Hisoka asked. "I need to talk. Yes, it's that bad."


	9. Zephyrus

_Chapter Nine: Zephyrus:_

Tana looked over at Hisoka. "What exactly do you need me to do?"

The shinigami pressed his lips together. "Please help her." Both turned to Jessie sitting in the living room. She gently bit on her thumb.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Tana asked.

"Yes," Hisoka answered. "Please don't ask me why."

"Alright."

"So, will you help her?"

"I'll see what I can do." Tana walked into the living room. Jessie looked up when she heard footsteps. The therapist leaned in.

"Jessie?" she asked. The demon gave her a blank stare.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"A friend," Tana answered as she took a seat next to her. "I'm a friend of Hisoka's." The shinigami watched from the doorway.

"I'm here to help," Tana said. "We'll take baby steps with this, okay?" Jessie nodded.

"Good," the therapist said. "What is the last thing you remember before leaving hell?"

Jessie dug in her brain. "Fire. Lots of fire."

"Fire where?"

"I'm not sure."

"Try to remember."

Jessie closed her eyes. "Everywhere."

"What else? Take your time if you need to."

"Okay…" Jessie drew in a breath. "I'm bleeding."

"Bleeding where?" Tana asked. She rested her hand on Jessie's. "You're doing fine." The demon took in heavier breaths.

"All over," she said.

"Bleeding all over."

"Yes."

"Are you injured?"

"I don't know." Her hands began to tremble. "I'm being chased!"

Hisoka's attention perked up. He opened his mouth, but Tana held up her hand.

"We've only started," her eyes told him. "Don't interfere." Hisoka drew his mouth closed. Tana turned her attention back to Jessie.

"Can you see who's chasing you?" she asked. Jessie went pale at that question.

"Jessie?" Tana asked. The demon shook her head.

"Stay away!" she screamed.

"It's okay," the therapist told her. "You're safe here."

Jessie shook her head. "No! Stay away!"

"Jessie!"

"She's going to kill me!" Her whole body broke down trembling. Tana rubbed on her hand and back.

"We can help you," she said in a calm voice. "Who's trying to kill you?" Jessie shoved her away with a pounding heart.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed. Images of red and black flashed in her mind as she drew herself into a fetal position on the couch. "Mama! Don't hurt me, mama! I'm so sorry! I'll behave! I'll behave! Don't kill me! Don't kill me! Mama! Mama!" Jessie broke down into a screaming fit. Hisoka raced into the living room.

"What happened?" he asked. Tana held out her hands.

"Don't come any closer!" she shouted. Jessie's body gave into shakes as she screamed. From what he heard, Hisoka figured that his ex's mother was involved somehow.

 _What the hell did she do to her for her to end up this broken?_ Hisoka's eyes stayed on his screaming ex curled up on the floor as Tana tried to calm her down.


	10. Post Blue

_Chapter Ten: Post Blue:_

Jessie calmed down two hours later. Hisoka put her in the bathtub. As Jessie stared out in a daze, the shinigami wandered back to his room. Jessie ran to him because she felt that he could help her. Hisoka sat on his bed. _Jessie_ , he thought. _What did you get into now?_ The shinigami happened to noticed something the room. _Hm? What is that?_ Hisoka walked over to the raised crack in the floor. To his surprise, a baggie of dope sat in the middle of the hidden space. _What the…?_ The shinigami picked up the small bag. From one touch, he saw a wave of negative memories as they flooded his brain.

-Months Earlier-

It felt like a haze, but he couldn't forget. Many scenes played on a loop in his brain. They were high that night. She initiated the sex in the beginning. Jessie sat on his bed, smirking.

"Come to me, mutt," she commanded. Hisoka walked over, dazed. She pulled him in for a kiss. He couldn't remember her taste. Maybe she didn't have one. What was she _really_ like?

Jessie forced Hisoka onto his back. Already, it strayed down a deviant path. A small part of Hisoka wanted to scream "stop." He knew why he didn't, however.

 _I just want to forget him._ Hisoka moaned at the kisses on his bare collarbone. He tried to forget and imagine at the same time. He wanted Tsuzuki to be here. Jessie was just a stand-in. He used her like she used him.

No real love existed between them. In fact, he despised her. More than, he despised himself. She took his whole length into her mouth. It would take one instance. One hot moment to forget it all. Hisoka closed his eyes.

 _Tsuzuki…_

Jessie was good with her mouth. That much he remembered. Sweet enough to take away his pain. It showed when he pulled her hair. Yet, it wasn't enough. Jessie couldn't fill the void. Still, he doesn't turn her away. That part shamed him most.

"Take me!" Hisoka pleaded. "I need you so much!" I need you. I can't live without you. I love you. Words, that's all they were. Words empty and hollow as their relationship. Hisoka meant nothing to her. The same worked both ways. The motive kept changing for the shinigami, however. First, he wanted to forget about Tsuzuki. Then, the motive became lust-driven. Soon, Hisoka wanted to just feel something. Now…

 _I don't know what I want anymore._

Afterwards, Jessie tried to leave. Hisoka reached for her wrist in a lazy way. His eyes looked so tired and worn out.

"Jessie… Don't… leave… me…" He sounded so sincere. She sneered as shoved him off.

"Loser," the demon muttered as she walked away. Hisoka would lay there alone. The next night would be no different.

-Present Day-

Hisoka dropped the baggie on the floor, trembling. All of the color drained from his face. He tried to bury that grim time in the past.

"Hisoka…" Jessie whimpered from the bathroom. Hisoka jerked his head upwards. Before he knew it, the shinigami stood in the bathroom doorway.

"What is it?" he asked. The demon looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Hisoka saw a reflection of his old self in her face. Jessie reached out a frail arm.

"Please… don't… leave… me…" The sincerity in her voice made it that much more painful.


	11. Broken Inside

_Chapter Eleven: Broken Inside:_

Hisoka gave her a blank stare. _What… What is this?_ He could hear Tsuzuki's warning in his head. "She'll drag you back down."

"I…" he said. "I…" Hisoka lowered her eyes. Tears rolled down Jessie's cheeks. The shinigami shook his head. _Don't look at me like that…_ I can't take it. He wished that he had a distraction. His cell phone rang. Hisoka answered in relief.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Is this a bad time?" Watari asked on the other line. Hisoka quickly shook his head.

"No!" he said. "It's fine. What is it?"

"Are you okay, Bon? You sound shaken up."

"I'm fine, I'm fine. What do you want?"

"I found Hikaru," Watari answered. Hisoka's eyes widened as he froze. He raced to his room.

"You did?" the shinigami whispered in the corner.

"Yes," Watari answered.

"Well, what about him?"

"It's not much."

"What do you have so far?"

"He was born in 1986. Normal boy with a mother as his only family."

"That's it?" Hisoka asked.

"The file on him is sealed for some reason."

Hisoka raised an eyebrow. "Sealed?"

"I haven't figured out why yet. I could hack into it, but it will take me about three days."

"Three days. Right…" Hisoka looked over at the bathroom. _Three more days with her?_

"Hisoka!" Jessie whimpered.

"Who was that?" Watari asked over the phone. Hisoka felt his stomach turn.

"Bon?" Watari asked.

"Where is Hikaru now?" the younger shinigami asked.

"Dead."

Hisoka made an odd face. "That can't be right."

"That's what his status says."

"Let me guess: Cause of death is sealed too."

"Yep."

Hisoka sighed. "What is going on here?"

"Hisoka!" Jessie wailed again. The shinigami groaned to himself.

"Are you sure you're okay, Bon?" Watari asked.

"Yes!" Hisoka complained. "Listen, I've got to go."

"Bon!"

The younger shinigami sighed. "What is it now?"

"Be very careful, okay?" Watari said. He hung up before Hisoka could say a word. The younger shinigami stared at his phone, frowning. _Not you too_ , he thought. _Damn it!_

"Hisoka!" Jessie wailed. Her ex dropped his shoulders.

"Coming," he replied. Hisoka walked back to the bathroom. More tears had formed in Jessie's eyes.

"Why did you leave me?" she asked.

"I'm so sorry for that," Hisoka lied. He pressed his lips together as he formed the question in his head.

"How did Hikaru die?" he asked. Jessie's eyes grew wide.

"What?" she asked.

"How did your last boyfriend die?" her ex asked again. The demon opened her mouth, but all that came out was pain-filled screams.

"Jessie?" Hisoka asked, running towards his ex. "Jessie? Jessie?" She thrashed about in the tub as her screams filled the air. The last thing she could remember was going face down in the cooling bath water.


	12. Sweet is Good

_Chapter Twelve: Sweet is Good:_

-Ten Years Ago-

They held each other's hands under a big cherry tree. Hikaru gave her a warm smile.

"You are so beautiful," he told her. Jessie blushed. Most guys lied to her. Hikaru was different, however. She didn't want to corrupt him.

"I love you," the demon whispered. Jessie cuddled up to his chest. She could see her future with him. Hikaru might be the savior she longed for. Maybe he could take her away from Hell.

Funny story of how they met, really. Her mother sent her to collect another plaything. For three days, Jessie turned up nothing. No boy seemed right. Still, she dreaded going home. Jessie shut her eyes while her stomach turned.

 _Mama's going to kill me if I don't bring back someone._ Jessie bit on her lower lip. _It's getting late too… What do I do?_

That's when she saw him.

Hikaru had just got off his shift from work. The sun caught his bleached blond hair. Jessie first noticed his silver earrings. Her heart did little flips in her chest.

 _Wow!_ Jessie just had to meet him herself. She watched him in secret from days. The demon learned so much about him in a short time. He worked a part time job at an udon shop. The boy really loved his mother. He seemed to have it all: good grades, close friends, and loving mother and grandmother. Yet, Jessie couldn't approach him right away.

 _I don't know what to say._ She didn't want to taint him. However, other girls fancied him too. Jessie frowned, disapproving.

 _Stay away from him!_ Jessie still had another problem. Her mother grew impatient. Jessie needed to find a plaything fast. _Mama's going to hate if I don't act._ The demon nervously bit her lower lip. _I can't give him to her. Oh…_ Either lose track of her crush x-amount of days or face her mother's wrath. Jessie closed her eyes.

She waited outside a local bar. The demon put her fist to my chest. _I'm so sorry…_ Jessie walked inside. Her crush would have to wait for her.

* * *

Under that big cherry tree, Jessie glanced up at Hikaru.

"Take me away from here," she whispered.

"Alright," he said, patting her on the head. Her eyes grew big.

"You mean it?" she asked.

"Yes, whatever you like."

Jessie looked him in the eye. "Can we leave right now?"

Hikaru gave her a strange look. "Right now?"

"Yes!" The glow in her face died when she noticed his expression. "No?"

"I mean it's too soon. I still have school, work, and family here."

Jessie lowered her head. "Oh…"

Hikaru held her in his arms. "I'll take you away from here one day."

She looked up, startled. "You promise?"

He gave her a warm smile. "I promise you."

-Present Day-

Such a pleasant dream led Jessie to wander back into the danger during the night. She didn't even make a sound as she slipped out the door just before midnight.


	13. Intervention

_Chapter Thirteen: Intervention:_

Hisoka woke up with a bad feeling. He hurried down to the guest room.

"Jessie?" he whispered. "You in here?" The shinigami noticed the empty bed in front of him. _Shit. Where did she go?_ He didn't have time to think when there was a knock on the door. _Hm? Who could it be this early in the morning?_ Hisoka wandered down to the front door.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Hisoka?" a man's voice asked outside. The younger shinigami froze. _Tsuzuki?_ Hisoka drew open the door. Tsuzuki, Tatsumi, and Watari stood outside. The boy gave them a puzzled look.

"What are you all doing here?" he asked.

"Hisoka, we need to talk," Tsuzuki spoke up. His partner backed away he could feel their worry.

"Okay…" he replied. Minutes later, they all sat in his kitchen. Hisoka eyed his co-workers.

"What is this?" he asked. Tsuzuki put his hands on the table.

"We're worried about you," he said.

"Why?" his partner asked.

"How long has Jessie been living here?"

"Tsuzuki…"

"How long has she been staying here, Hisoka? Tell me!"

"You guys…"

"Tell me!"

His partner sighed. "Fine! Since the end of summer."

"End of summer?" Tatsumi asked.

"Why?" Watari asked. Hisoka pressed his hand against his forehead.

"I don't know," he said.

"Are you using again?!" Tsuzuki shouted. "Are you? Are you?!"

"No!"

"Don't lie to me, Hisoka!"

"I'm not!"

Tatsumi put up his hand. "That's enough!" Both shinigami went quiet. The secretary pushed up his glasses.

"Now," he said. "I understand your concern about us if we found out about her. Did you forget what she put you through?"

"No," Hisoka replied, folding his arms across his chest.

"So why?" Watari asked. "Why Bon?"

Hisoka sighed. "She needs my help."

"What?" the older shinigami asked. The boy sighed, shaking his head.

"Something's happened to her. I have never seen her so broken like this before." He paused in thought. "I think her mom did something to her."

"How can you be so certain that she isn't lying?" Tsuzuki asked.

"I can see it in her eyes," his partner answered. "She's really damaged. Jessie didn't even seem to remember me when she woke up days later." Hisoka clenched his fists. "Please, you have to let me help her. I feel that I have to!"

"Is she still here?" Watari asked. Hisoka lowered his gaze.

"No," he replied.

"What do you mean, no?" Tsuzuki asked.

"I went into her room and she was gone," his partner said, sheepishly.

"Gone?" the shinigami asked.

"What do you mean gone?" Tsuzuki asked. "Where did she go?"

"I don't know," Hisoka answered. "I have to find her before her mother does something to her." He ran back to his room.

"Hisoka!" Tsuzuki shouted. Tatsumi grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Tatsumi…" his former partner said.

"He won't listen right now," Tatsumi said.

"But…"

"I'm sorry."

Tsuzuki looked down on his hand. "What can we do?"

"Nothing for now. We just have to watch him closely."

His former partner looked down the hallway. _Hisoka…_


	14. Shadowplay

_Chapter Fourteen: Shadowplay:_

The shinigami still couldn't understand it. Jessie tried to ruin Hisoka before. Why would he help her?

-Tatsumi-

Why did she come to him? Something felt off here. Hisoka's not an idiot. He wouldn't trust Jessie so easily. In fact, he hates himself for letting her into his life. He must have his reasons. Yet even he can't figure them out.

Either way, we can't talk him out of this. The best we can do is watch and stop him before it's too late.

-Watari-

Bon isn't crazy. I can't understand why. We don't have Jessie here to see for ourselves. Maybe I could run some tests.

Still, why him? Doesn't she have other friends? Doesn't she hate Bon? There's so much Bon isn't telling us. We can't really ask him what he doesn't know. Maybe this is his test. He's trying to see if he's fully cured. I would like to believe that.

To be honest, we don't know what he's thinking right now.

-Tsuzuki-

This isn't right. Jessie almost had him killed. Did he forget that? Has he lost his mind? It's probably another trick to draw him back in. I don't trust her!

Why can't he see it? She's nothing but poison! Don't they get it? I feel so helpless here. Tatsumi says that we can't do anything right now. I just can't sit back and watch Hisoka self-destruct again. I have to do something!

-Outside-

Tsuzuki clenched his fists and rose to his feet.

"Tsuzuki!" Tatsumi shouted as his former partner headed down the hallway. The older shinigami waved him off as he headed for Hisoka's room. Tatsumi gritted his teeth.

 _Don't do anything stupid, Tsuzuki_ , he thought. The door slid shut.


	15. Push-Pull

_Chapter Fifteen: Push-Pull:_

Hisoka changed clothes in his room. He didn't even turn around with the shirt over his head.

"What do you want, Tsuzuki?" he asked. His partner stood against the door.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked. Hisoka lowered his arms.

"I don't know," he replied.

"Yes, but I just have to. Please don't ask."

Tsuzuki clenched his fists. "Did you forget what she put you through?"

"No."

"It's probably a trick."

"I know it's not."

"How do you know?"

Hisoka whipped around. "I can see it in her eyes. She really need me this time! Please don't try to stop me!"

"But…"

"Just stop." Hisoka drew in a breath. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me!"

Hisoka rolled his eyes. "This is stupid." He tried to walk out of the room, but Tsuzuki blocked him. His partner gritted his teeth.

"Get out of my way," he hissed.

"No," Tsuzuki replied. His partner tried to push past, but he wouldn't let up.

"Cut it out!" Hisoka yelled.

"No!" the older shinigami barked.

"Oh what? You're going to force me to stay in this room?"

"If I have to."

Hisoka glared at him. "Idiot."

"Call me names all you want, but this is for your own good."

His partner snorted. "I am not child anymore!"

"No, but are a recovering addict."

"I _have_ recovered!"

"You could still relapse!"

"I won't!" Hisoka sighed. "Look, I won't do anything stupid! I just want to help her!"

"Why, Hisoka, why?"

"I just do!"

"Hisoka…"

"Forget it," the younger shinigami said. Tsuzuki wouldn't listen to his reasons. Even Hisoka himself couldn't understand his own motives. The boy shook his head.

"Just let me out," he said. Hisoka pushed his partner out of the way and walked out the door. Tatsumi and Watari watched as he walked out of the apartment. Tsuzuki dashed to try and keep up.

"Hisoka!" he shouted. The door slid shut. Tsuzuki reached out for him like a sad little puppy.

"Let me guess," Tatsumi said. "Talking with him didn't work out." Tsuzuki shook his head, whimpering.

"No," he answered. The shinigami sank to the floor. He fell back, sighing.

"What did I tell you?" Tatsumi asked. "We can't do anything right now. Just keep watch over him." Tsuzuki shook his head.

"No," he said. "That won't do." The shinigami rose to his feet and headed out the door.

"Tsuzuki!" Tatsumi shouted. The door slid shut behind him. Tatsumi sighed as he shook his head.

"That idiot," he muttered. "What is he thinking?" He let off a loud groan as he buried his face in his palm. _You idiot!_


	16. Just Like Heaven

_Chapter Sixteen: Just Like Heaven:_

-Ten Years Ago-

Love can be an impatient child. Jessie quickly leaned this when she spied on her crush. It wouldn't be long before she just had to meet him. No day felt right, however. Her mother kept her busy looking for men. The more Jessie saw Hikaru, the more she couldn't stay loyal to her mother. At last, she broke down.

 _I can't stay away from him anymore_ , Jessie thought. She waited outside of the udon shop where he worked. The demon "bumped" into him as he climbed onto his bike.

"Oh!" Jessie cried as she landed into his chest. Hikaru backed up, startled.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Jessie looked up at him with doe eyes and red cheeks.

"I feel so faint," she murmured.

Hikaru's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "Uh… Do you need a doctor or anything?"

Jessie shook her head. He raised an eyebrow at the girl in his arms.

"No?" he asked.

"No!" she wailed. "Please. Just… Let me stay like this." Hikaru looked around with a red face.

"Okay…" he muttered. Jessie smiled at herself in her head. _This is what happiness feels like! I don't want to let go._

They spent the evening walking the city.

"So what's your name?" Jessie asked.

"Hikaru," her crushed answered. "And you?"

She blushed as she tucked her hair behind her ear. "Jessie."

"Jessie?" Hikaru asked. "You're not from here, are you?"

The demon froze. "Uh… no…" _Oh no. Does he know that I'm…?_ Hikaru pointed at her.

"You're from America, aren't you?" he asked. Jessie let out a fake chuckle.

"How did you know?" she asked.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Call it a hunch. I like reading people."

"You do?" She stopped in front of him. "Read me."

Hikaru narrowed his eyes as he studied her up and down. "Let's see… American, rather bold, flirty, hm…" His eyes met with hers. "But…"

"You seem really lonely." Hikaru's lips curved into a smile. "How did I do?"

Jessie put her hands on her hips. "I won't tell you!"

"What?" he asked. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'm not going to tell you if you're right or not! There!" she said. Hikaru pouted at her.

"Aw, come on!" he said. Jessie broke into laughter.

"Give me some clue!" Hikaru pleaded. The demon smiled and gave him a tiny peck on the nose. Hikaru's cheeks turned light red.

"What was that for?" he asked. Her cheeks flushed light pink.

"I… I don't know," she replied. Her heart began racing in her chest. Jessie gulped.

"Can I see you again?" she asked.

"Sure," Hikaru said.

Jessie felt her heart flying away. "When?"

"Whenever you like. Here." Hikaru reached into his pocket for his notepad. He scribbled down a number and handed her the page. "This is my number. You can call me whenever you like."

Jessie took his number blushing and nodding. "Okay." Hikaru leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. He gave her a little wave.

"I'll see you," her crush said. The demon girl stood waving and blushing with no words. _Goodbye…_

That encounter would set them on a sweet and short-lived romantic trip to despair.


	17. Don't Wanna Fight

_Chapter Seventeen: Don't Wanna Fight:_

-Present Day-

Hisoka stopped in his tracks. "What is it now?"

Tsuzuki stood behind him. He couldn't think of anything to say. His partner clenched his fists.

"Don't get in my way!" he shouted. Tsuzuki lowered his hand.

"I won't," he said.

"Then what do you want?"

Tsuzuki pressed his lips together. "I…" He lowered his gaze. "I just want to say…" He froze at the words stuck on his tongue. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"If I ever hurt…"

Hisoka glanced over at Tsuzuki. "Hurt me?"

The words stuck to Tsuzuki's throat. "I love Anna-chan! Nothing will change that. I just wish… I knew how you felt about me sooner."

"What difference would it have made?"

"I could've stopped you."

Hisoka whipped around. "Why tell me this now? Yes, I still like you and I won't stop, but I can't torture myself like this. I want to move on."

"I can help you," Tsuzuki offered.

"You can't," Hisoka pointed out. "You're part of the problem."

"Hisoka…"

"I have to fix this myself." Hisoka could feel tears forming in his eyes. "If I help Jessie, then maybe… Maybe…"

"What happened to us?" Tsuzuki asked.

"There's just so much," his partner answered.

"Are we going to be okay this time?"

"I can't tell you that," Hisoka replied. "All I know is that I have to save Jessie before her mother kills her. Please don't stand in my way."

"I just want us to go back to the way it was."

"It can't. It's too late for that. You're married and happy for a change. Let me try and be a little bit fine for myself for once. Please?"

His words put Tsuzuki in a strange ease. Hisoka's tone felt so sincere.

"I understand," he said. "But you still have to let me help find Jessie. I am you partner and I won't take no for an answer." Hisoka sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You can't be serious," he said. Tsuzuki folded his arms across his chest.

"Try and stop me!" he ordered. The younger shinigami groaned.

"Fine, just don't screw it up," he said. Tsuzuki felt like flying away.

"I won't let you down!" he exclaimed. Hisoka appeared stoic as he turned and left.

"Hey, wait up!" Tsuzuki called, chasing after him.

"Think they'll be okay?" Watari asked, watching the shinigami from the window. Tatsumi shrugged his shoulders.

"I can't really say," he replied. "We will have to see after this Jessie crisis over."


	18. Lost Demon Girl

_Chapter Eighteen: Lost Demon Girl:_

-Jessie-

I used to be happy. That moment only came one time in my life. Look at me now. I bit down on my fingers.

 _I don't want to die. I don't want to die._ I shut my eyes, trembling. _Don't let her find me._

I used to be happy. _Hikaru! Hikaru!_ I have nowhere to go. I can't remember anything else. I huddled up in a little ball. _Hikaru! Hisoka! Old Blu!_ My body went still.

That's right. Of course! How could I've forgotten? I dragged myself to my feet. Maybe… Maybe he can save me. Yes! I have to find him!

My legs felt like liquid underneath me. _Hisoka…_ I gave him hell, didn't I? Why would he take me in? I mean, I hurt him before. Why did I go to him in the first place?

I leaned against a brick wall. Why can't I remember what happened? I know I was running away from Momma. What did she so to me now? I shuddered at the hell she put me through. What did I do now?

My stomach growled. Oh. When was the last time I ate? Where am I? I looked around at my surroundings. It's dark, but slightly warm. I ran my hands along the brick wall beside me. I looked above me. Not a single light shone in the sky. Okay… I must be an alley and it's night time. So, how do I get out of here? Another thought washed over my head.

Where would I go? I don't know anyone in… where ever I am. I need to find Old Blu. I have to find him. _I… I…_

I sank down into a ball. _My head! Ah! What's happening to me? I can't… I…_ I succumb to my pains before everything went black.

-Outside-

Jade walked over to her daughter's out cold form. _Perfect!_ I didn't expect to find you so soon. The woman chuckled at herself. _Oh well, it still works out for me._ Jade grabbed Jessie by the wrists.

 _Foolish girl. I will always win._ She dragged her daughter through a black hole in the wall. Jade snickered at her plan. She stopped and drew out her phone.

"Yeah, it's me. I have her back. Ready for your part. Good. Hm? I'll take care of the shinigami. Don't worry about it." Jade hung up with a smirk on her face. She needed one more piece to her cruel last game. Jade picked up her cell phone and typed a little message. Satisfied, she began Hisoka and Jessie's final trial when she pressed send.


	19. Cocoon

_Chapter Nineteen: Cocoon:_

Jade took a smoke in her lounge. It all folded into place like a little ribbon. Her last conquest went belly up months earlier. She frowned remembering when Tsuzuki destroyed her precious jewel. Jade gritted her teeth. _That bastard!_ Her fingers trembled while tightly clutching her cigarette.

 _I will burn them all!_

"Aw, come on now," a voice purred behind her. "Frowning will ruin your pretty face like that." Jade whipped around to see a cat-like face grinning at her. The demon woman rolled her eyes.

"Hello, Kagura," she said. The other demon leaned next to her.

"Did I miss anything?" she asked.

"Nah," Jade replied. "Nothing important."

"Ah." Kagura pulled out a bottle of sake. "Drink?" Jade took the bottle and opened it.

"You're welcome," her friend said. Jade downed the whole bottle.

"I needed that," she said. Kagura embraced her from behind.

"Where's the brat now?" she asked. Jade placed her hand of hers.

"I secured her really good," she answered.

"I see. You still they think will come?"

"I know he will. He cares about her after all."

"Ah." Kagura bowed her head. "I apologize."

"Shhh. You aren't done yet."

Kagura pouted. "They're still laughing at me."

"So you had a little setback."

"My reputation is ruined! This isn't a 'little setback!' Lucifer treats me like I'm useless." Jade kissed her on the lips. Kagura went silent. She reached forward and pulled the other demon into her arms. Jade pressed her forehead against hers.

"Don't worry," she whispered. "You'll get that little brat. I'll see to it myself."

Kagura giggled. "And you're okay with me doing this?"

"Of course! The rotten little bitch served her purpose for me. She's gotten soft over the years."

"Ooo! You are so cold."

"She's killing my love life. What can I say?"

"What about the shinigami?"

Jade's smiled dropped into a frown. "What about them?"

"How will you deal with them?" Kagura asked. Her dear friend trapped her on the cheek.

"You just begin the final lesson," she replied. "I'll take care of the men." Jade kissed the other demon.

"Ooo!" Kagura cooed. Jade pulled her into her arms.

Meanwhile, Jessie slept in prison. She still had one more attempt to break free and she refused to go down like this before death. The demon girl spotted a crack and took it.

 _I won't die like this! I have to find Old Blu! I will not let her kill me!_ Part of her got away before the spell took her.


	20. Black Eyes

_Chapter Twenty: Black Eyes:_

-The Clear-

 _Hisoka?_

 _The shinigami looked in the empty space. What?_

 _Hisoka!_

 _He turned to see Jessie floating in front of him._

" _Hello, Hisoka," she said._

" _Jessie?" he asked. "Is that really you?"_

" _Yes, well part of me at least."_

" _Part of you?"_

" _It's a long story, but I don't have time."_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _Never mind that, just listen to me!" She drew in a breath. "My mother is trying to kill me._

" _Okay…" Hisoka didn't know where this was headed._

" _I'm serious! I won't let her kill me!"_

" _What are you talking about?"_

" _We don't have long. She's going to lure you into a death trap."_

 _Hisoka blinked at her. "Why us?"_

" _It's_ really _bad! She's still angry that she didn't consume you." Jessie clenched her fists. "There's a way to stop this!"_

" _Okay… how?"_

 _She grabbed him by the hands. "Help me din Old Blu!"_

" _Who is he?"_

 _Jessie drew her mouth closed. "Uh…"_

" _What does he look like? Where does he live?"_

 _She sank to her knees trembling. "I… I… I don't know!" Hisoka pulled her into his arms._

" _Shhh. It's okay. It's okay." Jessie shook in his arms._

" _I'm sorry."_

" _For what?"_

 _Jessie looked at him with big eyes. "All the pain I caused you." Her genuine sorrow and guilt scared Hisoka._

" _Why are you telling me?" he asked. She grabbed him by the shirt._

" _I really am sorry!"_

" _Jessie…"_

" _No, listen! You remained me of Hikaru in a way."_

" _Hikaru? Who's Hikaru?"_

 _Jessie wiped away the tears from her eyes. "Didn't I tell you? Hikaru was my boyfriend."_

" _So what happened to him?"_

 _Jessie put her hand to her chest. "I can't remember."_

" _Why not?"_

 _Before the demon could open her mouth, she vanished into thin air. Hisoka tried to reach out and grab her hand._

" _Jessie?" he asked._

" _I don't have much time!" she shouted. "You have to find Old Blu! Stop Mama before she kills me!" Jessie's voice went silent. Hisoka couldn't understand his ex's final message._

" _Jessie…" he murmured._

-Back in Reality-

Hisoka's phone received the text. _Hm? What's this?_ He pulled out his phone and opened the text.

Hisoka! Help me! My Mama has me in the Ryu Quarters! Please come get me!

Every inch of his being screamed this was a trap, but she needed him. But first…

The shinigami made a quick call. "Hello, Watari? Yeah, I need you to look up a couple of things for me. Just two names. Hikaru and Old Blu."


	21. The Runaways

_Chapter Twenty-One: The Runaways:_

-Ten Years Ago-

Jessie turned to Hikaru. "If I wanted to run away now would you come with me?"

He looked up, startled. "What?"

"Would you?"

He brushed her bangs from her face. "Of course."

"You mean it?"

"Yeah."

Jessie felt like flying away. "When?"

"Wait, you serious?"

"Yes."

"Whoa…"

Jessie frowned. "Bad idea?"

"No, no. It's just…"

"Too sudden?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

Hikaru smiled and patted her on the head. "I'd still do it."

"You would?"

"Yeah."

He cheeks colored pink. "I love you."

Hikaru gave her a little chuckle. "You know, I have a little gift for you."

Jessie lifted her head. "For me?"

"Yeah." Hikaru rose to his feet. "Here, give me your hand."

"Okay…" Jessie took his hand. Hikaru led her back to his bike.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see," he told her. They climbed onto the bike and rode off. Jessie wondered what was going on. _Where are we going? What is he doing?_

* * *

Hikaru pulled up to his apartment. "We're here."

Jessie blinked. "Where are we?"

"Home."

"Your home?"

"Yep."

"Why are we here?"

"Just come on!" Hikaru grabbed her by the arm.

"Slow down!" Jessie shouted. "You're hurting my arm." She tried to piece together what he was doing as they walked into the lobby. _Wait, is he…?_ She shook her head at herself. _Oh no, I don't want to end up corrupting him!_ Up to this point, Jessie tried to play the good girl in this relationship. Usually, she would try to seduce a guy into bed with her right away. However, Hikaru was different. Jessie felt real love for him. She didn't want to taint the boy with her darkness.

 _He can't be wanting_ that _now. I have to stall him._

"Are you sure this is okay?" Jessie asked.

"Yes," Hikaru said. "It'll be fine. I promise."

"Okay…" Jessie put on a brave face as they walked over to the elevator. Hikaru knocked on the door of his apartment.

"Mom!" he called. "Are you in? I have someone I want you to meet!"

"Coming!" a woman called in the apartment. A blank expression came over Jessie's face. _Mom? Is he…?_ A lady peeked out the front door.

"Hikaru-chan?" she asked. The woman opened the door wide. Her son gave her a proud smile.

"Mom," he said. "This is my girlfriend, Jessie." The demon girl blushed, waving.

"Hi," she mumbled. The woman's face lit up as she smiled.

"Oh," she said. "I didn't expect you to bring a guest over for dinner tonight." Hikaru led Jessie into the apartment.


	22. Dinner with Family

_Chapter Twenty-Two: Dinner with Family:_

-Ten Years Ago-

Jessie sat at the dinner table, waiting. Hikaru's mom served the plates.

"Try my specialty tonight," she said. Jessie looked down at her plate. She froze at the curry's rich scent.

"Wow!" she gasped. The demon swallowed back a little drool.

"Think it smells good?" Hikaru asked. "You should try it!"

"Yes," Jessie replied. She picked up her soon.

"Wait," Hikaru's mother said. Jessie glanced up at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Hikaru's mom cleared her throat.

"We have to bless the food first," she said. Jessie blinked at first.

"Oh!" she said at last. "Oh, of course." Hikaru's mom pressed her hands together.

"Bless the food," she said.

"Bless the food," the young couple repeated. Jessie's first bite made her see heaven.

"Wow!" she cried. "This is so good!"

"Isn't it?" Hikaru asked.

"Uh-huh! I've never had home-cooked meal this good before!"

"Oh, stop! It's embarrassing."

"No, I meant i! This curry is so good!" Jessie took another bite. Hikaru's mom raised an eyebrow at her son.

"Okay, how much did you pay her?" she asked.

"Nothing, mom," he insisted. "She really likes your cooking."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

His mother put up her hands. "Okay, okay." Hikaru chuckled. His mother turned to Jessie.

"So, where are you from?" she asked.

"California," Jessie lied.

"I see," the mother said. "You have such pretty blonde hair."

"Thanks, I guess."

"Gaijin have such pretty hair."

"Uh… thanks."

"Mom!" Hikaru hissed under her breath. The woman straightened up in her seat.

"Do forgive me," she said. "It's a rare treat for Hikaru-kun to bring any friends over."

"Why is that?" Jessie asked.

"Oh, my Hikaru-kun just attends school, work, and is really shy."

"Mom!" Hikaru hissed again. Jessie quietly took another bite, smiling at herself.

"Your mom is really nice," Jessie said as she and Hikaru watched TV in the living room.

"Yeah," he replied. "She relies on me too much, though."

Jessie looked over at him. "What do you mean?"

Hikaru sighed. "I'm all she ever had. She took care of me up to high school. Now, I pretty much take care of her." He put his arm around Jessie's shoulders. "My grades are good enough for college and I have a stable part-time job. Mom works two jobs for both of us."

"She really cares about you," Jessie pointed out.

"I appreciate Mom taking care of me, but I wish that she would take care of herself as well." He pulled her to his chest. "Eight more days."

"What are you talking about?" Jessie asked.

"My birthday will be coming up then. After that, we can run away together."

Jessie's jaw dropped. "You can't be serious!"

"I am."

"But what about your mom? Your friends? Your job?"

Hikaru pressed a kiss on her lips. "My mom has to learn to live without me someday. I have been saving money from my job and my friends and I are about to graduate in a few days."

"Hikaru-kun…"

"There's nothing here for me anymore. I want to make your happy."

Jessie's heart did a big flip in her chest and kissed him on the lips. "Okay, let's run away together."

"I love you, Jessie," Hikaru murmured.

"I love you too, Hikaru-kun," she whispered back. They shared another kiss in front of the TV.

However, their plans would soon come unraveled as Jade spied on the young couple through the living room window. She would not have such independence under her watch.


	23. Leverage Help

_Chapter Twenty-Three: Leverage Help:_

-Present Day-

Two days later, Hisoka's phone rang. "Hello?" he asked.

"Bon!" Watari said on the other line. "Just the person I needed to talk to!"

"What do you have?" Hisoka asked.

"What would you like first?"

Hisoka weighed his options in his head. "Tell me about Hikaru first."

"Alright. Hikaru took days to look up."

"And?"

"His file is locked."

"Locked?"

"It took me all night to unlock the file."

"Why is that?"

"It's a strange case. His soul isn't anywhere, but he certainly is dead."

"How did he die?" Hisoka tried to figure out these new bits of information.

"It doesn't say, but he died ten years ago."

"I see," Hisoka said. "Is there anything else on him?"

"Not much," Watari replied. "He was pretty much a normal guy. He lived with his mother, had decent grades, friends, and a part time job as a delivery boy at an udon shop."

"I see. What about Old Blu?"

"That's the thing. I can't find any records on him."

Hisoka's eyes widened. "That can't be right."

"That's my thought too. I kept looking and came up with nothing. Does he have any other names?"

"No…" Then, an idea entered Hisoka's head. _Wait, that could work._

"Tell me, can you locate Hikaru's soul?" he asked.

"No, I can't," Watari answered. The other shinigami did some thinking over the phone. Now, it makes sense. He remembered that Jade wore another big jewel in her messy brown hair. He could've sworn he heard it crying. _Of course! That makes sense!_

"Never mind," he said. "I know where it is. I just have one more question."

"What's that?" Watari asked. Hisoka clutched his phone.

"How do I extract a trapped soul?" he asked.

"What?" Watari asked back.

"Let's say a soul is trapped somewhere like a jewel or something."

"Right…"

"How would I get it out?"

Watari began to see the meaning over the phone. "Do you know exactly where Hikaru's soul is?"

"I have an idea."

"Okay. Is Tsuzuki with you right now?"

"He's asleep. Why do you ask?"

"You're _really_ going to need him to make this spell work. He has more power and experience."

Hisoka frowned at the idea. "So he's going to be my support?"

"You can say that."

The other shinigami sighed. "Fine, I'll get him up." Hisoka turned in the hotel room and shook his partner on the bed.

"Wake up," he whispered. "Watari wants to talk to you." Tsuzuki woke up, mumbling.

"What?" he grumbled. Hisoka put his phone on speaker.

"Okay," he said. "Tell us the spell."

"You ready?" Watari asked.

"Yes!" Hisoka said. "Tell us what to do."

Meanwhile, Jade stroked the big bright pearl-colored jewel that held her hair back in a ponytail. As long as she had Hikaru's soul, Jessie was under her thumb. Speaking of which, it was time to finish this game. Jade took another sip of her sake and headed back into her stadium.


	24. Kagura

_Chapter Twenty-Four: Kagura:_

She used to be feared. Kagura was the top demon tamer. Hell feared her. Her methods even scared Lucifer.

Kagura's job was to tame unruly demons and break them into submissive tools. She loved her job. The screams made her wet. Oh the blood! She got a high from the suffering. She _really_ loved her job.

Kagura began in the 40's. Not much was known about her past. Some say she was a comfort woman during the war before committing suicide. Others thought she was a prostitute murdered during the war. Neither has been confirmed or denied however Kagura didn't talk about her life as a human. She focused on her work.

Kagura had her favorite toys. Cat of Nine tails was the appetizer. Different elements came into play with her sessions. Fire followed after flogging. Next came the cold. The freezing took three days. After four days of burning demons, they would break down. That wasn't enough for Kagura, however. She loved a challenge.

Th harder they broke, the more entertained she was. The tough act always made her laugh.

"You can't be broken, huh?" she'd asked. "We'll see about that!" Over time, Kagura perfected her techniques. She spent nights inventing new methods. Each one turned more terrifying than the last. Lucifer always approved with dread.

"Nice serving you," she told him.

"Yeah…" he replied. Kagura took pride in her work. She had a hundred percent record too. That was until one demon ruined her reputation. To this day, the thought of Jessie pissed her off. She went all out for that demon. Kagura pulled out her best physical and psychological torture methods on the young demon girl. Jessie wouldn't break for the first nine days. She started to break down inch by inch. Kagura got a thrill out of this latest client.

"You are a tough one," she said. "But I have dealt with your kind before. I'm going to enjoy this!" The session dragged into months. Still, no change occurred. The last day sent it all crashing down.

Today, Kagura gritted her teeth. _I will crush her this time!_ Her hand grasped around the handle of that old Cat of Nine Tails she once proudly wielded. Kagura would finally get her revenge on her failure. A knock came on her door.

"Ready to go?" Jade asked.

"Yes!" Kagura shouted. She rose to her feet and headed out of her room for the final session as she called it.


	25. Backed Into a Corner

_Chapter Twenty-Five: Backed Into a Corner:_

Back at home, Anna found herself trapped. It all started with a trip to Chijou. She went up to visit Rihoko and Yoko-chan. Initially, she wanted to buy the little girl a gift. However, her trip took a small detour.

Anna browsed the doll aisle in the toy store. Her hand reached for her selection when she sensed someone standing behind her. Anna glanced over her shoulder.

"Yes?" she whispered.

"Kimoto-san," a man spoke up. Anna pressed her lips together.

"Hello, Okamoto-san," she said. "I didn't know you had children."

"I kind of do," the detective said.

"You're not toy shopping today, are you?"

He shook his head. "No."

Anna remained still. "Then… Why are you here?"

"I really need you on this case!"

"The Mori-chan case, right?"

"Yes."

Anna lowered her hand. "You followed me here for that."

"Yes."

"Why?"

Okamoto-san drew in a breath. "We're stuck."

"The police department or just you?"

"Mostly me."

"And you need my skills for your case?"

"Yes."

"Ah. May I ask why?"

Okamoto-san pressed his hands together. "You should listen to the step-mother. She's innocent, I just know it!"

"She could be lying."

"You should've been there. The step-mother sounded so sincere. She really cared about that little girl like her own daughter."

Anna turned to face him. "Do you have any other suspects?"

"No," the detective said. "That's where you come in."

"Oh?" She saw where this was headed. "Let me guess: You want me to bring her soul to Chijou. Right?"

Okamoto-san pressed his palms together. "Please?"

"It might not work. What if the child doesn't remember? Who would believe you or me? She could give us false memories."

"Please?" He grabbed her by the hands. "Mori-chan's the only hope I've got."

Anna raised an eyebrow at him. "How did you find me?"

"Does it matter?" he asked. Anna pressed her lips together.

"My ad is rather hard to find," she admitted. "Only grieving hearts can see it in the papers." The detective sheepishly looked away.

"A doctor at a bar showed me," he said in a quiet tone.

"A doctor?" Anna asked.

"I don't know how he did it, but he put his fingers on the blank square and the ad appeared."

"Is that right?"

Okamoto-san bit his lower lip. "Yes."

"Tell me, did this doctor look like a charming old man in all white?"

"Yeah."

"Did he smell like death and roses?"

"What?"

"Did he?"

"I guess…"

Anna frowned at herself. _Figures! What's that bastard up to now?_ She glanced over at Okamoto-san. "You won't let up, will you?"

"I really need a break in this case!" he pleaded. Anna sighed.

"I'll think about it," she said. The detective bowed his head.

"Thank you, Kimoto-san!" he replied. Anna nervously chuckled as the detective bowed. She didn't like where this could be headed.


	26. Blue Innocence

_Chapter Twenty-Six: Blue Innocence:_

Anna paced around in the graveyard. Already, she regretted this job. No one knew she was out here. She looked at her cell phone. It would be better to get this over with before anyone caught wind of this job. Her attention turned to her ringing cell phone.

"Hello?" she asked.

"I just arrived at the graveyard," Detective Okamoto said. "Where are you?" Anna looked at the nearest headstone beside her.

"I'm at the family's tombstone," she replied. "It's in the very back." She stood on her tip-toes, looking out with the phone to her ear. "Keep talking as you walk towards me."

"Alright," he replied. Anna tapped her foot.

"I could get in trouble for this," she said.

"But this will be worth it."

"You say that now." Anna's eyes shifted among the gravestones. "This is a one-time deal, you know?"

"I understand."

"You say that now, but about the future? I don't want to draw attention."

"You'll be fine, I promise."

"How can you guarantee that? Are you even alone?"

"Yes, I am."

Anna turned around to see Detective Okamoto standing in front of her with his phone to his ear.

"Hello there," he said. Anna hung up her phone.

"Let's get something clear here," she spoke up. "I do not normally do this. I shouldn't be doing this."

"I really need you to help free an innocent woman," the detective said.

"We don't know what condition the soul is in. Mori-chan could be a vengeful spirit."

"She's only a child."

"That makes it worse." Anna placed her hand on her forehead, sighing. "Look, I already think this is a bad idea."

"This will benefit in the long run."

"So you say. Do you have her photo?"

"Yes, I do. Hang on." Okamoto-san reached into his coat and pulled out a photograph. Anna saw a six-year-old little girl with long dark hair and fat rosy cheeks. The child smiled with her black back bag and yellow hat. Okamoto-san tilted his head.

"Why did you need her picture?" he asked.

"I need her image in my head when I call for her soul," Anna explained. "Otherwise, I would be here all day long summoning souls until I got the right one."

"I see," the detective said, shoving his hands into his pockets. Anna handed back the photo.

"Okay, thank you," she said. Anna turned to the headstone. _I'll be in, out, and done_ , she thought. She drew in a breath and held out her hand.

"I beseech the twelve gods before me. Bring forth your innocent to me," she chanted. High winds blew around her body as shocks hit her spine. The detective gasped as a light appeared before Anna.

"It worked!" he said as the soul took form of a little girl. The child looked around.

"Where am I?" Mori asked. Anna cleared her throat.

"Hello, Mori-chan," she said. The little girl looked up with big, confused eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Uh… I'm Niwa Midori," Anna lied. "And this new man is Detective Okamoto."

"Nice to meet you," he said.

"This nice man would like to ask you some questions," Anna said. Okamoto stepped forward.

"Do you know who killed you?" he asked. Mori-chan pondered the question.

"I was sick at home that day like I had been," she replied. "My nanny came in with a bowl of soup. She insisted that I eat it again."

"Again?" Okamoto asked. The little girl nodded.

"How long had this been going on?" Anna asked.

"Eight weeks, maybe," Mori said.

"How horrible," Anna said.

"And you're sure it was the nanny?" Okamoto asked.

"Yes!" Mori said. "Mama wasn't home while I was sick."

"I knew it!" Okamoto said.

"Thank you for your help," Anna said. "Is there anything else before I send you back?" Mori looked at her with big eyes.

"I have to go back?" she whimpered.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," Anna said. "You are dead and can't stay in this world anymore." Mori's eyes welled up with tears.

"Listen," Anna said. "You have to go back, but I can give your family a message before you leave." Mori wiped away her tears.

"Okay," she whimpered. "I miss Daddy and Mama and I love them."

"Alight," Anna said. "I will tell them." She held up her hand. "Oh soul of the fallen, ravished by grief, woo onto me, become liberated from your suffering and return in peace!" Mori-chan's soul vanished in a light of butterflies.

Turns out, the nanny was infatuated with Mori's father for years. When he remarried a younger woman, she went off the deep end. The nanny took revenge by murdering his little daughter. Despite getting the satisfaction from the nanny being taken away from the mansion in handcuffs on the news, there still had to be some unseen consequences awaiting Anna and everyone in Ju-Oh-Cho.


	27. Jade's Reigns

_Chapter Twenty-Seven: Jade's Reigns:_

Jade held tight control over her daughter. She had everything perfect. Jessie was her ideal tool. It came apart when her daughter met a boy.

Hikaru ruined all of Jade's hard work. Jessie used to follow orders with no questions. Before then, it took work to break her. Ah yes, Jessie was an unruly demon in those days. From the moment that her daughter was born, Jade hated her.

The succubus demon didn't want to be a mother. She never knew who the father was. Jade thought that she could throw away the baby after giving birth. Fate refused to let her part with her unwanted child. Different demons passed the baby around before she returned to her mother. Jade tried in vain to dump her daughter again.

It didn't take long for Jade to find a use for Jessie. Her friends helped her reach that conclusion.

"My kids are the best pets I ever had," one of them told her. Jade looked up perplexed.

"You can do that?" she asked.

"Yep," the friend replied. "They do _everything_ I tell them."

Jade leaned in, curious. "Tell me how you did it." Her friend indulged her in violent secrets. Jade soaked them in and held them in her brain. The torture began when Jessie was three.

Jade went out with her methods. It started with the beatings. The curvy demon used her fists, shoes, chords, and whips. Jessie folded under the pain and fear of her mother early on, but Jade wasn't satisfied. She wanted that little girl broken beyond repair. So, she got to thinking. _I need something to make it all stick._ After three days, the answer came to her. She waited for the right moment.

One night in July of 1985, Jessie accidentally broke one of her mother's perfume bottles. Jade raced into the room at the sound glass breaking.

"What did you do?!" she roared. Jessie crouched on the floor, trembling.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Jade's mix of anger and joy boiled over as she raced over to her daughter. She grabbed Jessie by the hair and dragged her down the hall.

"Mama!" the little girl cried. "Please let me go! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Jade wouldn't hear of it. Her stomping made her daughter weep.

"Oh shut up!" her mother barked. "You brought this on yourself!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Sorry gets you jack shit!" Jade dragged. Jessie to the downstairs closet. Her daughter sobbed as she was shoved inside.

"This is where bad little girls go!" Jade hissed. She closed the door and blocked it with a clothing truck. Jessie pounded on the door, screaming as her mother walked away. She left Jessie in the closet for ten days. By the evening of the last day, Jade finally let her out. Jessie could barely stand. She looked so pale as her body shook.

"Will you behave?" Jade asked. Jessie gave her a slow nod. Her mother smiled.

"Good," she said. The demon woman walked her to the dining room. The hall closet became punishment along with the beatings.

By the time Jessie reached her teens, Jade groomed her to hustle. The plan worked just as perfectly as her mother hoped.

It all came unraveled when Jessie fell in love.

The pet defied her master by lying and avoiding her altogether. Jade suspected something was wrong by six months' time. It didn't take long for her to start spying on her daughter. When she spotted Jessie and Hikaru together in his apartment, she sneering, shaking her head.

 _This will not do!_

Once Jade disposed of the young man, she regained control of her daughter. Ten years later, that ended up short-lived. Another young man tried to free Jessie from her abusive grasp. Jade would not have it.

 _I worked too hard to get her back!_ Yet, she had another problem on her hands. Was it worth the headache anymore? It would be easier to just kill her. This revelation led to today. Jade looked at the clock on her cell phone.

"I think it's time," she said. Jade turned and unlocked the cage. Jessie sat inside, pale and trembling like she had when she was a little girl. Her mother grabbed her by the chain around her neck and dragged her out to the arena for the final duel.


	28. Walk to the Western Church

_Chapter Twenty-Eight: Walk to the Western Church:_

The payback was here. Tsuzuki and Hisoka arrived at the park. The older shinigami looked around.

"I don't see her yet, do you?" he asked.

"No," Hisoka replied. He turned to his partner. "I only have only one shot to end this."

"I understand," Tsuzuki replied. "I will support you."

"Thank you," Hisoka replied. The boys looked up when they heard a squawking noise. A crow flew down carrying something in its beak. Hisoka held out his finger as it flew closer. Upon closer inspection, he noticed a golden thread dangling from the bird's beak.

"Are you playing messenger with us?" he asked. Tsuzuki ran his thumb and finger through the thread. Hisoka froze as images flooded his mind. He traveled through a blackened hall up to heavy steel doors. He snapped back to reality just as the doors were opening.

"She's there!" Hisoka shouted. His head whipped around to Tsuzuki. "I know where she is."

"Where?" the older shinigami asked.

"Jessie's being held in some sort of an arena."

"Okay… so… where is it?"

Before Hisoka could speak, a violent wave of pitch black ripped through them. The crow on the boy's finger broke down into coal dust. The thread landed on Hisoka's shoe. He and Tsuzuki looked around when everything settled down. They couldn't see a thing in the dark.

"I guess that's how," Tsuzuki said. Howling ripped through the air over their heads.

"What is that?" Tsuzuki asked. Hisoka listened through the darkness.

"Demons," he whispered.

"What?" his partner asked. The younger shinigami pointed upwards.

"Look up," he said. His partner complied. A sea of yellow eyes looked down upon them. A chill raced up Tsuzuki's spine.

"What do you suppose they want?" he whispered.

"Just ignore them," Hisoka whispered.

"Which way do we go?"

"I don't know yet." Hisoka's fingers happened to touch something of a thread-like material. "Hm?" When he grabbed it, the string lit up.

"Tsuzuki, look!" he exclaimed. The other shinigami spotted the lit up golden thread in his partner's hand. He trailed it all the way down the hall. Right then, the shinigami put the pieces together. With bated breath, they walked down the hall with thread in their hands. The howling grew louder as they headed down the hall. They remained the boys of wild monkeys. It didn't take long for the howling to start forming words.

 _Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill!_

Tsuzuki shuddered at the ice in their tone. His eyes shifted to Hisoka's back.

"Hisoka?" he whispered.

"Just ignore them," the boy whispered. "Keep walking until we see the doors."

"How much longer until we get there?"

"Just keep following the thread."

Tsuzuki nodded uneasily. He kept his head ducked as he walked.

"Don't show fear," Hisoka whispered over his shoulder. "They can smell it and will attack." Tsuzuki tried to toughen up.

"Right…" he mumbled. The howling made his stomach turn. Hisoka tuned out everything around him. _Hang on, Jessie_ , he thought. _I will end this for both of us._

The boys arrived at the big steel doors at the end of the hall. Tsuzuki could finally breathe.

"She's behind those doors, isn't she?" he asked.

"Yes," Hisoka answered with a nod. He walked up to the doors. Before he could react, they drew open in a slow motion. The boys' jaws dropped at what they saw. Jessie stood before them, unharmed.

"Welcome, boys," she purred in an icy tone. "I'm so glad you found me."


	29. Duel for Truth

_Chapter Twenty-Nine: Duel for Truth:_

Hisoka gave her a puzzled look. "Jesse? Are you okay?"

"Of course I am," she said. "But you won't be."

"What do you mean?" her ex asked. The demon drew out a big sword.

"I'm going to kill you!" she shouted. This didn't surprise the shinigami.

"You ready for this?" Tsuzuki whispered. Hisoka nodded. He remembered everything Watari told him over the phone earlier.

"I did some additional research on Hikaru and Jessie," the blond scientist told him. "They were romantically involved ten years ago."

"Okay," Hisoka replied.

"I don't have much on their relationship, but I have an idea how he died."

"How?"

* * *

"Do you remember plan?" Hisoka's eyes asked Tsuzuki as they followed Jessie into the arena.

"Yes," Tsuzuki's eyes replied. Jessie turned around in the center of the ring.

"This duel will be simple," she said. "Last person still alive wins."

"I understand," Hisoka replied. Both wore traditional battle kimono with swords drawn. Tsuzuki sat in the bleachers. He kept his eyes open for a source. In the ring, Jessie charged with the first move. Hisoka blocked her with his sword. He got a good look at the emptiness in her eyes. _I knew it!_

* * *

"Jessie's being controlled by her mother, Jade," Watari explained over the phone. "If you want to help Jessie, you have to break the connection?"

"How do I do that?" Hisoka asked.

"You have to expose her to the truth about Hikaru's death."

"You found his cause of death?"

"Yes, I did."

"Well, how did he die?"

* * *

Hisoka and Jessie's swords danced with each clash. Neither one wanted to back down. Hisoka tried to find the right moment to ask Jessie for the truth about her boyfriend. _She moves too fast._ Hisoka took another swing with his sword. The point cut her in the left cheek. Jessie let out a howling scream.

"My face!" she yelled. "You cut my face!" She charged forward, piercing his right side. Hisoka laughed though the pain.

"This is nothing!" he said aloud. The shinigami remembered all of their fights and kinky sex in their relationship. This fight would be a bug bit compared to all they did to each other.

Meanwhile, Tsuzuki looked for the source of Jessie's mind control. So far, he came up with nothing. _Where is it? Where are they hiding it?_ Tsuzuki froze when he spotted a pair of red eyes glaring at him from across the room. The older shinigami's own eyes shifted around. _Hurry up, Hisoka!_

The other shinigami gritted his teeth. Already close to an hour and they were cut and panting with torn clothes. Both didn't look like folding soon. Hisoka pulled himself to his feet. _I've got no choice now_ , he thought.

Behind him, Tsuzuki happened to look upwards and noticed a giant monitor hanging from the ceiling. He tilted his head, puzzled. _What is that?_ He narrowed his eyes, tilting his head to the other side. Before he knew it, the monitor switched on.

In the ring, Jessie raised her sword. Hisoka didn't budge.

"Tell me how Hikaru died," he said. Jessie froze, looking confused.

"What?" she asked.

"Tell me what happened to Hikaru."

"Why?"

"Yes," a woman's voice hissed in the dark. "Tell us what happened." The demon's grip on her sword began to weaken.

"I…" she said.

"You loved him, didn't you?" Hisoka asked. He saw tears forming in her eyes. "Didn't you?"

"Yes," Jessie whimpered.

"So what happened to him?"

"Tell us!" the woman chanted. "Tell us the truth!"

"I…" Jessie mumbled.

"Please tell us!" Hisoka and the woman shouted. Jessie shut her eyes.

"I… I killed him!" she cried. The demon ripped her eyes open as those horrible memories flooded her head. The moment itself went by in a flash. She didn't exactly know what led up to blood on her hands. One minute, she was fighting a monster and the next, Hikaru's blood sprayed everywhere as he fell dead at her feet. By the time she realized what had happened, it was too late. Jessie fell to her knees screaming in present day. Kagura stood behind her, smirking.

"Yes," she said. "You killed him!" Tears ran down Jessie's cheeks.

"I… I…" she whimpered.

"You what?"

"I'm sorry, Hikaru-kun! I'm sorry!"

"Liar!" Kagura shouted. "You killed that boy and then you made up Old Blu!" Jessie froze holding her head.

"I made him up?" she asked.

"Yes! You made up Old Blu to forget you crime! You can't run away from your sins!"

"W-What should I do?"

Kagura grinned at her work. "You know what your only option is." Jessie rose to her feet with her sword in her hand. She angled the blade at her throat.

"Yes!" Kagura shouted. "Just do it! Do it!"

"Suzaku, come to my aid!" Tsuzuki shouted with a fuda raised above his head. The giant phoenix arose his head. The giant phoenix arose and sailed towards the monitor. With one fiery blast, she destroyed the mind-controlling connection. Jessie's sword fell to the ground clean of blood as the monitor burning away. Jessie herself stood as if she had just woken up from a bad dream. A shadowy figure of light stood before her.

"Hikaru-kun?" she asked. Her dead boyfriend gave her a little smile.

"Blu was my old man, remember?" he asked. Jessie felt her heart flutter as the light disappeared. Meanwhile, Tsuzuki and Hisoka turned their attention to Kagura. The disgraced demon started backing away, trembling.

"You don't understand!" she cried. "Jessie's nothing but a menace!" The boys walked closer. Kagura looked around in panic.

"She has to be killed!" she wailed. Tsuzuki drew out another fuda.

"You shall be judged!" he shouted. Before he could move, Kagura's throat cut right open. Blood sprayed everywhere as the demon fell backwards. The shinigami turned to see Jade frowning as she walked towards them.

"What a disappointment," she said. "Thought she would get the job done." The demon put her hands on her hips. "Looks like I'll have to do it myself." Jessie sank down in fear, but Hisoka glared at Jade.

"Just tell us one thing," he said. The older demon raised an eyebrow at him.

"And what would that be?" she asked. The shinigami took a step forward.

"Why did you kill Hikaru ten years ago?" he asked. Jessie looked shocked.

"What?" she asked. Jade put up her hands.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she lied.

"Mama, what is he talking about?" she asked. Jade put up her hands.

"Don't you get it?" Hisoka asked. "She tricked you into killing Hikaru!" His ex tried to process what she had just learned.

"No way…" she murmured.

"He's lying!" her mother shouted.

"Think about it!" Hisoka shouted. "What did you see the day you were to meet up with Hikaru?" Jessie dug in her brain to remember.

"It was a cherry blossom monster—" she began to say. She looked over at Jade. "Wait, you mean-?" Her mother snickered at her.

"You think you can kill me?" she asked. "You can't do it. I will always-!" The demon whipped around when someone grabbed her hair and yanked her dark ponytail free. She saw Tsuzuki with the red gem from her hair in his hand. Her face burned red.

"How did you?!" she shouted. With one swipe of her daughter's blade, Jade's head fell to the ground. The boys looked up to see Jessie covered in blood, laughing.

"I… I did it," she said, breathlessly. "I actually did it!" She fell to her knees, laughing. Suddenly, the arena around them disappeared, leaving them back in the park.


	30. Let's End This

_Chapter Thirty: Let's End This:_

 _Midnight on September 23rd, 2010._

Jessie looked over at Hisoka as they lay in the grass. "How did you know about Hikaru-kun and I?"

"I had a little outside help," he said.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Your little shinigami buddies?"

"Yeah."

"Figures." She noticed the somber look on Hisoka's face. "What's the matter?"

Hisoka took hold of her hand. "Jessie, we have to talk."

"Yes," she replied.

He didn't try to make it gentle. "We can't hang on to each other anymore."

"I understand."

"We would just be strangling each other."

"Yes."

"We don't even have anything keeping us together anymore." He paused, pressing his lips together. "I'm afraid if we get back together that I will relapse."

Jessie gently ran her finger along his cheek. "You are right. We are better separate." The only sounds that made things easier for them were the occasional car driving by on the road next to the park.

"What will you do now?" Hisoka asked. Jessie ran the question through her head.

"Be on my own," she said. "I'll manage."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. What about you?"

"I'm doing well. I know I will get better someday."

"Did you reconcile with your partner?"

"Yes."

"Are you still in love with him?"

Hisoka lowered his eyes. "Yes. I won't stop loving him."

"But he's married."

"I know. I have come to accept that." It felt weird to answer without pain in his heart. Still, he knew it had to come out. "I just want him to be happy."

"Is he?"

"Oh yes! I feel it every day at work."

Jessie laughed at the sour expression on his face. "I see you got you empathist powers back."

"Yeah, they've been back since this summer."

"Well good for you." She paused when she remembered another question. "What will happen to Hikaru-kun's soul?"

"He will be judged and sent to Meifu." He held up his open when she opened her mouth. "He knows the truth and he forgives you."

Jessie's jaw dropped. "He knows since when?"

"His death."

The demon struggled to say something. "Wow…" She looked at him with desperate eyes. "Can I see him again?"

"It'll take a while, but I think you can." This led him to ask one more question. "Where will you go now?"

"I don't really know, but when you wake up, I won't be here."

It hurt Hisoka mildly to hear that, but he knew this had to happen for him to fully move on. "I have one more thing to ask you," he said.

"What is it?" Jessie asked.

"Can we stay like this for the rest of the night and not talk?"

She smiled at his suggestion. "Aw, what the hell? We'll probably never see each other again anyway." Another car rolled by the park, rounding out the ex-couple's end.

* * *

By morning, Hisoka woke up alone. For once since he first met Jessie, the shinigami felt at peace with himself and his partner's marriage. He drew his eyes closed, smiling. _I can make this work out_ , he thought. _I will be fine from now on._ Hisoka rose to his feet and headed home.

Owari


End file.
